


Happy little accident

by Annlittlegirl4c3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annlittlegirl4c3/pseuds/Annlittlegirl4c3
Summary: Error is struck in his string with full ecto-body in the worst time of the year "heat season" and get caught by ink. Who straggling in the same reason. How it would be?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 19





	Happy little accident

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic to Wingsei

It the right worst time of the year for error who haven't no one to help him with heat and hate to being touch. Normally he have soulless being like ink always distract him everyday but he haven't met him yet today. This time of the year he always go to nightmare's castle and get off with those bad sanses but this time nightmare's castle sound too loud and busy for him so he plan to get off by himself. So he go take a shower and walk to the couch to prepare for Masturbation but he scared that soulless squid is going to disturb his so he make a fake portrait and still wearing his normal clothes. He just notice he forgot a bottle of water so he quickly running out from fake portrait to his fridge but he slip the banana peel.

But he accidentally summon his string and stumble by his dolls on the floor and end up tangle himself with his magic string. "OooH ShIt WhY It hAS ToO HapPEn nOw"error exclaimed in anger and in the same time his bone feel kinda sensitive to the string because of the heat and it make him feel so good that it make him summon his ecto-body by accident 

In the same time ink just comeback to the doodle sphere from visiting underswap he have a good time with sans and chara but he have to come back because he start to notice his heat is start today. So he plan to go visit error for a bit before his heat start to increase higher and he can't annoy error for a while. As he this he grab his broom and draw a portrait to going to anti void

In the same time error try too escape his own string. He never know it will be this hard to try to escape himself from his power but in the same time his lower body start to dripping wet because this time he have to go into sub-heat and it make him to summon female sex and it sensitive and been rubbing by his string from the outside of his clothing sex it feel so good that he let out moan. String is rubbing on his bones and his ribcage wrap around his spine oh God that make him feel so good make him sweat on top of his skull and making lewd expression and surround. He can't holding back moan but this is his place and it only have him here right now why he don't just enjoy the pleasure why he have to holding back but in the same time he open his eyes and see the rainbow skeleton staring at him with purple eyes light.

After he walk into the portrait and arrive at anti void he looking around but can't find error. He know this place like the back of his hand because it not that big but he see a fake portrait in the left corner next to the fridge so he walk over there and think "I never see this room before why error have to make a fake portrait over there. is he have secret that i don't know? let's go and find out" As ink think and walk into the fake portrait he staring into error with wide eyes light. Error is been tangle against his own string with lewd expression his ecto tongue is hanging out of his mouth and dripping his blue saliva to the floor full-ecto female body that filled his cloth with ecto below his ribcage have soft tummy and thick thighs and his blue ecto-pussy that soak his pant with his surround. And he close his eyes socket and moaning loudly as the string is slide on his slit make ink start to get bulge and the same time error open his eyes with shock expression.

"Oh SHit"error said with embarrassing ink is walk closer and holding his chin up force his blush mess face to look at him "Oh error I don't know you into this kind of a kinky thing error"ink said with smug expression and take off his clothes "WhaT ArE YoU DoInG?SQuiD"error asking with embarrassing ink chuckling and saying "help you sally but first i have a little problem that needing a little help why don't you help me about this for a bit"ink said and side his finger down on error slit cost him to moan loudly. Ink walk in front of error in his bare skeleton body that cover with ink tattoo all over his bone he look so hot and his ranbow ecto cock is hard and gritty that he don't have to holding it with his hand. It make error mouth dribbling "but you have to help me first" ink said as he get his cock rubbed down on error cheek in the same and guide his cock into error mouth. Error start with lick the tip and lick the under of his cock and start to suck it in inch by inch make ink moaning and growling heavenly as he pet on top of the error skull. Error suck make lewd sounds from his mouth and start to taste ink pre-cum it taste like some sort of candy. Ink feel so close but don't want to cum yet so he take out from error mouth make lewd pop and walk to the back and rip error pant off see his ecto-pussy dripping wet and his cilt start to swollen and twitched. Ink start to rubbing his cock along with error slit from his cilt to his entrance and his ass make error moan lewd "iNky~ PLeASe stOp teAsing"ink grab his thigh and enter his entrance from the back without warning "OoOh FuCk yEsSsSs~ aHhH~"error moaning loudly as ink start to thrust into his slick slit ink moaning and growling as he thrust in and out. Error moaning loudly and lewd this hit all his kink start with being caught by accident to he being fucked by his frenemies ink he fuck him so deeply and hit in every spot inside this is so embarrassing and so humiliation him but it make him feel so good and make him feel so close. In the same time Ink is close too as error wrap around his cock tightly as he fucked error roughly he see his ass giggle against his spine make ink want to tease him by spanking error Plump ass by his hand as he fuck his pussy roughly make error roll his eye back to back of his head and hanging his tongue as he screaming loudly as ink groaning and plumb his rainbow cum deep inside his blue pussy after that he cut all the strings out off error and rest him on the couch and wipe off all the cum off him and leave him a glass of water on the table side the couch and go laying down next to error on the couch and cuddle beside him "goodnight error this heat still go a long way"ink said and kissing error mouth


End file.
